dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade Vol 1 5
| NextIssue = | Quotation = "I was trying to give a big, villainous speech. But apparently you're too busy being two people and having a horse to let me do that." | Speaker = Belinda Zee | StoryTitle1 = Graduation Day Part 1 | Synopsis1 = It's graduation day, and Linda is happy to have survived 8th grade. Her enthusiasm isn't shared by Lena, who feels it's just another regular -and stupid- day. Suddenly a space-time vortex fades in on their dorm, and an alternate Supergirl flies out in the room and swiftly whisks Linda away. The shock makes Lena remember, and she furiously e-mails her brother to tell him they must go to Red Code immediately. Meanwhile, in the Principal's office, Belinda explains she feels miserable and backwards because she's only happy when she is mean and does horrible things. Principal Picklemeyer encourages her to embrace her dark side and gives her a glowing medal, egging her on to let nobody stand in her way. On the school's rooftop, Supragirl -the Supergirl who gained time-travelling powers- explains she travelled to the 31st century and stayed with the Legion of Super-heroes for a while, and she is now on her way back on time to stop an asteroid from destroying the school, but she has made a pit stop in that age because Supergirl -whom she met in the future-, told her to. Their conversation is cut short abruptly when both girls hear an explosion. Both girls take off to investigate, and find Belinda turning all students into Bizarros. Belinda flips out completely when she sees Supragirl, claiming that Linda is trying to replace her, "the first Suppergirl doppelganger" and "the original copy". She changes clothes, declares she is Superior Girl from now on, and attacks Supergirl as her Bizarros harass Supragirl. Meanwhile, Lena has gotten more deranged than usual, too. She builds a machine to subjugate the student body, puts on her power armor and seeks both Supergirls out to challenge them. However both Supergirls have left the school grounds. Both girls are trying to stop Superior Girl's rampage through the town, and Supragirl is trying to protect the quasi-space communicator. The older Supergirl told her that Belinda can't get ahold of the communicator because it's the key to everything. Since Lena doesn't find either of the Supergirls anywhere, she grumbles she will go straight to Stage Two: breaking her brother out of jail and kidnapping Superman. Meanwhile, Belinda manages to snatch up the communicator from Supragirl. But she has no idea of what it does. Before the Supergirls can retrieve it, Lena -clad in her power armor- and Lex piloting his Lex Soar 7 jet- arrive at Stanhope. Superman is bound with Kryptonite chains and dangling from Luthor's warship. Swiftly Supergirl tries to reason with Lena as Supragirl -who has become immune to Kryptonite- frees Superman. In the meantime, Belinda has been fiddling with the quasi-space communicator and activates it by accident. Allura's face appears in the screen, but she logically doesn't recognise Belinda. Belinda -who thinks of Allura as her mother- loses any remnant of sanity and she explodes in anger. Her out-of-control emotions overload the device, and she is surrounded by a sphere of light. Then it's revealed the teachers are Imps from the Fifth Dimension. And Principal Picklemeyer is Mister Mxyzptlk. They have had fun at Supergirl's expense, and they aren't done yet. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** Locations: * ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * Lex Soar 7 | Notes = * Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade is a six-issue limited series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade series index at Comicbookdb.com * Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade series index at the Grand Comics Database Project }} Category:Supergirl